Silent
by eleventiredgays
Summary: Reina and Kumiko enjoy doing their own thing while being together. But there is something else they like to do together.


**Surprise, I am not dead. Although, I could've been. Though I am very busy, I try to write some stories. Reviews would be very appreciated.**

"Kumiko."

The girl looks up. Across from her is Reina, staring at her with a smile lingering on her face.

They have been sitting together for a while now. They both enjoy doing their own thing while being in each other's presence. Right now, Kumiko has been focusing on the game she was playing at her Game boy. Though the device was old, she could still play her beloved childhood games.  
Reina has been studying for an upcoming test. She is determined to get a full score.

"I'm taking a short break. Thought it would be nice to make some tea. Is there anything I can get for you?" Reina asks as she lays down her book. Kumiko, who has paused her game frowns as she thinks, a habit Reina adores.

"Anything you make is fine with me," Kumiko answers with a smirk, "But," she continues, "I guess some juice would be nice, if you have it." Reina rolls her eyes but can't do anything against the slight blush that has made its way to her cheeks.

Reina gets up as she strikes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Juice and tea it is then."

While Reina is downstairs, getting their drinks, Kumiko smiles to herself. It's nice, being able to be alone with Reina every once in a while. With school preparing for midterm tests, it's very rare for the two of them to hang out together.

And even now, Reina is still studying. But that is only because she is stubborn and wants a full score. Kumiko is happy enough with something she can just pass with.

"I hope apple juice is fine with you?"

The door is opened again as Reina enters the room, a cup of tea in her right hand, a glass filled with juice in the other. Kumiko smiles when Reina hands her the drink. "Yeah, totally fine!"

Kumiko expects Reina to go back to her book but instead, the girl settles with sitting next to Kumiko and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Weren't you taking a short break?" Kumiko teasingly asks. Reina yawns and shrugs. "Only spending attention on your work is boring, giving your girlfriend attention is also something that needs to be done."

It is quiet in the room for a second, except for the soft grumbling of the air conditioning.

"That was pretty cheesy, coming from you Reina." Kumiko then mutters as she buries her face in her hands. Reina blows out some breath, causing her hair to slightly flutter. "I know, I am surprised as well."

Kumiko grins and presses a kiss on top of Reina's head. "What is your test about?" she then asks. Reina is silent before answering. "Well, it is about the working of the organs in the bodies of humans and their veins."

It is impressive so, Kumiko kisses Reina's cheek this time. "I hope you'll be able to get a full score, it sounds very difficult." Reina huffs. "Of course I can get a full score, I'm special after all."

A laugh fills the room. Kumiko is the source of it. Reina frowns and cocks her head so she can see Kumiko clearly. "Is something funny?" Reina snaps at Kumiko when she doesn't stop giggling. Kumiko raises her hands in sign of innocence. "No, no, it's nothing, really!"

Reina isn't buying it and scoots closer to Kumiko. As their noses are slightly touching, Reina stares into Kumiko's eyes. "I know that you're lying, Kumiko." Reina whispers. Kumiko blinks a few times when Reina's breath tickles her skin.

"It's just that," Kumiko pauses, carefully gathering her words, "It's just that you're kinda hot when you get all competitive." Kumiko mutters the second time and Reina has to admit, it isn't what she expected to hear. "Hot?"

The other girl quickly nods. "Yes! I mean, I was thinking that but then caught myself and thought 'Isn't it kinda weird to think that?'" Reina frowns. It was weird indeed but, Reina is used to Kumiko saying weird things.

"Anyway," Reina mutters, "you were looking really troubled sometimes while playing your game. Is it hard?" Kumiko raises her brows. "I didn't think you'd look at me while studying." Reina has the sudden urge to pinch the girl.

An idea pops up. "Well, your pretty face is a very nice distraction from time to time when all I can look at in my books, are organs." Her idea works out nicely. Kumiko's cheeks are glowing red very quickly and she doesn't know what to reply.

So, Kumiko just goes with, "Y-yeah, the game is pretty difficult."

Reina smirks, knowing she has earned a point on her side. That competitive part seems about right but the being hot part while being competitive? Reina has her questions on that one.

Their faces are still close to each other's and Kumiko cannot help but glance at Reina's lips from time to time. Reina notices the glances, she would be blind if she doesn't. "Kumiko?" The called girl looks back to Reina's eyes. "Hm?"

"Do you want to like, kiss?"

Kumiko jerks her head back, all red again. "W-what m-makes you think t-that?" she sputters out as she doesn't know where to look. Reina sighs, pulls Kumiko closer to her again. "You're really obvious about it, you know?"

The girl looks disappointed. "So, I really am obvious I guess." Kumiko murmurs. Reina purses her lips. She doesn't like to see Kumiko upset. "Don't worry about it babe," she says with a smile. "Don't be sad, I'll give you a kiss so cheer up!"

The brunet looks happier immediately. Reina manages to hold back herself from rolling her eyes. The girl is like an open book. Then, the raven-haired makes her way into Kumiko's lap, keeping eye-contact the entire time.

Kumiko swallows audible. "Y-you-re kinda close.." Reina presses her lips against Kumiko's cheek. "I have to be close to you if I want to kiss you, don't I?" Kumiko bites down on her lip. "Yeah, makes sense."

As Reina strokes her thumb over Kumiko's cheek she smiles. This is so much more fun than studying. She brings her lips to Kumiko's and presses them gently against the other's lips.

A happy sigh escapes from Kumiko's mouth as she closes her eyes. Reina does the same and smiles.

For a while they move their lips against each other when the competitive part of Reina's brain starts complaining. She needs to study for a full score, doesn't she?

Reina frowns. She doesn't want to stop, Kumiko's lips are more interesting than organs.

The competitive part shuts up when Kumiko traces her tongue over Reina's lower lip. Reina tries to hold back a gasp but does a poor job. Kumiko feels very satisfied with that and does it again. This time, Reina listens to Kumiko's silent order and parts her lips far enough.

Kumiko carefully meets Reina's tongue with her own. She sighs happily when Reina's tongue is found.

As much as Kumiko loves to kiss Reina, slowly, her lungs are starting to burn. She backs away, gasping for air.

Reina, who is now into it, frowns. "Already?" she only asks as she pouts. Kumiko glares at her. "Already? I can't help it you know, my lungs aren't as magical as yours."

Another pout. "Aw, that's so mean of you!" Reina complains as she looks away from Kumiko, eyes angrily closed. Kumiko bites her lips. Reina is difficult to deal with sometimes, that is a fact for sure.

"Oh well, whatever. Let's just get back to what we were doing."

Reina happily obliged and soon enough, their lips were back together again.


End file.
